Happy Accidents on the Campaign Trail
by Vampsi
Summary: Lex is running for president and a campaign aide thinks it would be a wonderful idea if the cameras caught him giving his son a kiss. Things don't go quite as planned, but Lex wouldn't have had it any other way.


Lex sometimes wondered how he got so lucky with Clark and Connor. Part of him felt like it was wrong to parade them out here like this in front of the cameras, especially Connor. He was so little, not quite six yet, but he seemed to be taking the cameras in stride, acting as though they weren't there.

Then again, when your dad is Lex Luthor there's not much of a way to keep the cameras completely away. He and Clark had done their best, but there was no way to avoid the cameras when you were running for president. And it wasn't very smart to try very hard to avoid them, if you wanted to win.

Some part of Lex wondered if maybe he shouldn't have run. But, they'd discussed it at length before making the decision together, and at this point he thought maybe he was just worrying over nothing. Looking over at his little son right now, in Martha's arms and playing with Clark's phone, their little boy looked far from upset. Instead, he was concentrating on whatever game he was probably playing and content to be on his grandmother's hip while Clark was standing nearby talking with someone on Lex's staff.

"Mr. Luthor, let's get a shot of you giving your son a kiss. The cameras'll love it." one of his campaign aides said, an eager look on their face.

"Do you really think that's necessary? This isn't 1952." Lex said, his tone more than a bit skeptical of this advice. It was one thing to have his son and husband out here with him, it was another to parade them like they were a dog and pony show for his benefit.

"It's important to show your softer side, Mr. Luthor. Reminding the voters that you're a devoted family man is just as important as letting them know about your policies and ideas once you're in office. They consider this a qualification, too." the aide pointed out.

Lex sighed because he supposed they did have a point, as much as he disliked it. Once again, he wondered if deciding to run really was the best idea.

"Alright, but after that we're moving things indoors." Lex said, because it was starting to get chillier and even though Connor was bundled up well enough Lex didn't like the idea of him being outside in the cold when the temperature was dropping if there was no real reason to be. Lex was fully aware that their son was half Kryptonian and hadn't had so much as a sniffle his entire short life so far and had given no indication that he was particularly bothered by the elements, but he still worried over taking unnecessary risks.

The aide seemed pleased enough with that, and left to go make sure the cameras would be paying attention as Lex walked over to where Martha and Connor were.

"How're you holding up, Martha?" Lex asked, smiling at his mother-in-law and reaching to give his son a pat on the head, ruffling his hair, a mop of thick black fluff to match Clark's.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm not new to the campaign trail at all, Lex, you know that." she replied with a fond, sympathetic smile.

"Of course, but that doesn't make it any less exhausting." Lex replied with a laugh, before looking over at his son, "And how're you doing, champ?"

He wasn't too into the pet name thing, in general. But...well he wanted to give Connor all the love and affection and familiarity that he had never gotten from his own father but wished he had. At least his father had done one thing right by Lex...he'd shown him all the things never, ever to do. He knew there were still times he tried too hard, but Clark was good at helping him realize when that was happening and getting him to relax.

"Okay, Daddy." Connor answered, distracted and not even looking up from whatever he was doing on Clark's phone.

"What's this you've got going here?" Lex asked, trying to get a look at the screen.

"Clark's letting him play some kind of puzzle game. He says it's similar to Tetris." Martha replied since Connor seemed disinclined to divide his attention again.

"I see." Lex replied with a chuckle.

The aide from earlier was waving in his peripheral some ways off and he supposed they were attempting to signal him to get a move on. Once again, was this really his best idea? Maybe he should talk this over with Clark again, ask if maybe this had been a mistake, if maybe he should drop out of the race. He didn't like the idea of quitting things he started, but his family would win out over this in a heartbeat.

"Come on, how about a kiss for Daddy, then I'll leave you alone with your game." he said, grinning when petting his son's adorable mop of hair garnered a little exasperated sigh from his tiny son. That was...honestly the cutest parental mimic Lex had ever witnessed from any child.

Still, Connor didn't look up from his game.

Lex could see his son was kind of in a mood. Had they missed a nap time? They had been out here for a while...Definitely time to go indoors, then.

Taking a step closer he reached out to try to take Connor from Martha, who was attempting to make that easier...except Connor was the one making it more difficult when he realized what was going on.

Connor whined a little, petulant and distracted, trying to lean more into his grandmother to express his displeasure at being moved right now.

"Oh, come on, Connor…" Lex cajoled, leaning forward to try to kiss his little son's cheek.

"No, Daddy, I'm busy…!" Connor whined, putting out a tiny hand to press against Lex's nose and push him away, before bringing that same little hand back to the phone to continue playing.

Lex couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him and then...he decided he honestly didn't want to help the laughter and stopped trying to stifle it, joining the sound of Martha's happy laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny over here?" Clark asked, walking over to them and ruffling his little son's hair before leaning over to press his lips to his husband's.

"I think Connor was trying to tell everyone he needs a nap soon." Martha replied, since Lex was busy for a moment with returning that kiss.

"Uh oh." Clark said, teasingly, once he'd pulled back. "Maybe we should go inside, then."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. It's getting a bit cold for him to be out much longer, anyway." Lex replied, glad that he and Clark were on the same page here. Either that or his husband had been eavesdropping with his alien hearing. Either way, Lex was glad Clark agreed.

"Alright. I'll make some hot cocoa and Clark, honey, you see if you can't rescue your phone from the little one." Martha replied, gently transferring Connor from her arms to Clark's, much to Connor's displeasure at being moved.

"Martha, have I told you recently how beautiful you are?" Lex asked, causing Clark to roll his eyes.

"You're just saying that because you want an extra large mug." Martha replied with a chuckle before walking away.

"I can't help it if you make the best hot cocoa in the state, Martha." Lex replied as he and Clark followed, Clark still carrying Connor.

"She makes the best homemade everything in the state." Clark corrected, garnering some chuckles from the camera crew who were following.

Lex had no idea how that whole exchange with his son was going to look on television and honestly...he didn't even care. Instead, he was going to just enjoy his family and try to ignore anymore ridiculous suggestions from his campaign aides and advisors for the rest of the day.


End file.
